extended_family_the_seriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Franklin Family of Entrepreneurs
The Franklin Family is an American Family of Entrepreneurs from Harrisburg, Pennsylvania. Which consists of Entrepreneurs: "Mabel franklin, Budd Franklin, Mary Franklin, Annabelle Franklin-Colton, Andre Franklin Sr, and Mickey Franklin Sr. Living life as Entrepreneurs. The children of Richard and Carolyn Franklin have been successful in the field of entrepreneurship from the early 1960s onward. First Generation The Franklin Family started with the southern couple "Norris 'Big Papa' and Isabella 'Mo'bell' Franklin" who were both from Mississippi. And they had 15 children together. Richard "Papa" Franklin Sr. (1920-2011) Raymond "Ray" Franklin (1922-2017) Lillian "Mo'pete" Kimbrough (1924-2013) Norris Franklin Jr. (1926-2007) Judith "judy" Johnson (Born 1929) Edith "Eddy" Dean (1929-2008) Mabel Franklin (Born 1930) Benjamin "Budd" Franklin (Born 1931) La'mona "Mona" Horton (Born 1932) Charity Franklin (1934-2005) Roosevelt "R.C." Franklin (Born 1936) Katherine "Kathy" Franklin (Born 1938) Kenneth Lee "Kenny" Franklin (Born 1939) Estella Franklin (Born 1941) Isabella Dorothea "Dorothy" Franklin (Born 1942) The first Eight children were born in Greenwood, Mississippi. However in mid 1931 the family moved to Harrisburg, Pennsylvania under the inspiration of a better life, And that's where the rest of the children were born. The family struggled through the 1930s due to the great depression. Income was extremely low at times resulting in famine and starvation within the children. Budd Franklin mentions in an interview that for more then 3 months, he was shoplifting for more than 3 months. But thankfully, the bad times didn't last long, Because in 1936, they started receiving help from a family friend, which carried them through most of the depression. 3 of the children moved back to Mississippi as they grew up. In 1941, Mo'pete volunteered to help raise Kathy and In 1943, Richard and Carolyn Franklin volunteered to help raise Kenny, Stella, and Dorothy. Carolyn Franklin (Born Carolyn Elizabeth Duncan) was born on November 16, 1922 in Savannah, Georgia, to Antonio Lewis Duncan (1898-1963) and Carrie Roslina Duncan (1900-1999). Due to her parents being a slight interracial couple, her experience of life in the south was horrifying. Everyday throughout the years, she along with her Five siblings was Bullied everyday from school to Labor on the cotton fields. Carolyn had to learn to fight off people on her own, but with a little help from her siblings. it eventually came to the point where she was in a physical fight more than 3 times a week, in which she won most of them. Until 1931 when she grew tired of a particular boy in school named "Rodney" that was Harassing her inappropriately. She rises from her desk, rushes to him, and punches him dead in the face, knocking him unconscious instantly. Later it was confirmed that he had multiple injuries including a slight concussion and a broken nose, because of this. the family started to receive death threats from Rodney's family, and the Ku Klux Klan. After the threats, her father finally moved the family up north to Harrisburg, Pennsylvania, In 1932 Under the inspiration of a better life. That's where she met the love of her life Richard Franklin. Sweet Mama's Bakery Mabel Franklin became the Family's first entrepreneur in 1954 by starting her own bakery in Crystal Springs, Mississippi By the name of "Sweet Mama's Bakery". Soon thereafter, she opened more bakeries in the state of Mississippi. One in Greenwood, one in Philadelphia, one in Kosciusko, and one in Hattiesburg. All bakeries were successful until the mid 2000s when Hurricane Katrina struck southern Mississippi, completely destroying the Sweet Mama's Bakery of Hattiesburg. But fortunately, it was rebuilt and reopened in 2018.(nearly 12 years after her retirement). Franklin Construction Co. Budd Franklin became the second entrepreneur of the family by starting his own construction business by the name of Franklin Construction Co. In 1957. His business ran successful until 1983 when the economy experienced a downfall forcing the business to close. But with the help of his nephew Mickey Franklin Sr, his business was reopened in 1991 he was successful all the way to his retirement in 2003. Unfortunately due to the insecurities of Management, the business was forced to close permanently in 2005. Second Generation Richard Franklin later married the love of his life, Carolyn Duncan, and they had eight children together (nine initially). Their daughter, Amelia, died from Pertussis (whooping Cough) when she was a month old. Richard Anthony "B.J." Franklin Jr. (Born May 11, 1941) Annabelle Denise "Anna" Franklin (Born June 15, 1942) Antonio Yahya Franklin (Born April 5, 1944) Amelia Franklin (May 29, 1945 - June 30, 1945) Elizabeth Rosemary "Mary" Franklin (Born October 20, 1946) Velesa Isabella Franklin (Born April 12, 1948) Andre Clyde Franklin Sr. (Born July 17, 1950) Mickey Walter Franklin Sr. (Born January 28, 1952) Marina Carolyn "Bunny" Franklin (Born March 30, 1953)